User blog:Linathan/Spotlights: Table of Contents (Units, Squads, and More!)
*Unit Spotlight: Thunder Savior Shera *Unit Spotlight: Flora Goddess Faris *Mechanic Spotlight: The Shield revised. *Added more requests. User:Linathan/Trivia|Trivia of the Day So many demands for the latest units coming out! How does this list sound for the next batch of Unit Spotlights? *Herculean Ultor *Neptunian Tridon *Flora Aegis Edea *Celestial Archer Loch *Inferno Princess Alice *Inferno Rifle Bestie *Lance Champion Vernil *Feral Katana Toutetsu *Dragon Scroll Kagura *Turbo Wings Nemethgear *Hellion Armor Reis *Velnar (JP) *Lindsey (JP) *Yuni (JP) *Symphonia (JP) *Yuuri (JP) *Phoena (JP) *Mischevious Skalmold (EU) *Goddess Svafa (EU) *Goddess Eir (EU) *Goddess Thrud (EU) *Goddess Alvitr (EU) *Goddess Geirdriful (EU) That's four batches, all coming from distinct servers! Stay tuned for more as you explore through my Table of Contents! *The top five Unit Requests will migrate to Planned Unit Spotlights shortly after if all Spotlights of the previous list of Planned Unit Spotlights are created as planned. *Some Unit Series and Units are marked with either (JP) or (EU), specifying that they are currently exclusive to that server. *I won't accept requests of units that were imported from Global to other versions (i.e. Xenon & Estia from Global to Japan). This is due to their possible 6* forms confirmed from Gumi's livestreams. *All Spotlights are based on my personal opinion. Other people may have different opinions on how I analyze these units. Recent Unit Spotlights= Recent Unit Spotlights: *Pirate Goddess Eve *Grand Malediction Yuura *Phoenix Torque Ruby *Tidal Nacre Medina *Cyclonic Blades Dion *Roaring Crash Balgran *Resplendent Queen Rinon *Blizzard God Karl *Flare Goddess Seria *Twilight God Grahdens *Storm Goddess Paris *Quake God Lugina *Goddess Tilith *Deimos Thunderborn *Obsidian Seraph Zenia *Ice God Arius *Thunder Savior Shera *Flora Goddess Faris |-| Recent Squad Spotlights= Recent Squad Spotlights: *Trial 004 *Trial 006 *The History of Linathan - Chapter 1 *Trial X1 *The History of Linathan - Chapter 2 Planned Spotlights= Planned Unit Spotlights: *Thunder Savior Shera *Flora Goddess Faris *Inferno Princess Dia *Azure Goddess Lucina Planned Squad Spotlights: *Raid Battle *Sibyl Sisters |-| Spotlight Requests= Unit Requests: *Impenetrable Darvan *Blaze Guru Bran *Worldly Themis *Arcane Solo Eric *Lightning Gun Rowgen *Celestial Archer Loch *Dark Demigod Ardin *RoboFrog (EU) *Defiant God Luther *Gaia Bow Lario *Inferno Goddess Elza *神凱の聖騎皇ウィル (7* Will) (JP) *Inferno Princess Alice *Noble Fist Dilma *Bishop Merith *熾砲の軍神妃ベスティ (7* Vesty) (JP) *Phoenix God Arus *Massacre God Belfura *Dragon God Ragshelm *Holy Night Priscilla *Demon God Borgeus *Bordebegia *氷嶽神ゼール・デウス (7* Deus) (JP) *Gravion *Leorone *God Eater Lira *Turbo Cyclaw *Tesla Club Elulu *焔蓮の燼斧神ミセル (7* Michele) (JP) *幻命神獣サーガヴェル (7* Sagavehl) (JP) *虚神鎧ゼノ＝メルキオ (7* Melchio) (JP) *Snow Queen Eva *Master Assassin Kuda *Twin Arms Rickel *Turbo Netherhound *Crimson Hood Ciara *Pumpress Semira *Burny *Tyrant Lilly Matah *Ultra Blade Aem *艶傀の瞑儚神ルナリス (7* Lunaris) (JP) *Keymaster Gilnea *Hellborn Dilias *Pixy Lord Leore *Death God Shida *Sky Mage Rashil *Brave God Hogar *Sky God Falma *Radiant Goddess Luna *Ice Angel Sergio *Inferno Beast Zegar Squad Requests: None ---- User:Linathan/Unit Spotlights|Unit Spotlights User:Linathan/Squad Spotlights|Squad Spotlights User:Linathan/Monthly Spotlights|Monthly Spotlights User:Linathan/Mechanic Spotlights|Mechanic Spotlights ---- Category:Blog posts